Ahora descubro que estoy enamorado
by Lily Granger Potter
Summary: Hola, tengo 18 años, me llamo Sirius Black y acabo de descubrir que contra todo pronostico hasta un ceporro como yo puede enamorarse. Respuesta a un reto de Story Weavers. No es un gran summary pero espero que la historia os guste más. Reviews plaseeeee!
1. Cuando todo se complica

He vueltooooooooooooo, jajaja, ya hasta parezco la niña de polstergeist. Bueno aquí tenéis el primer capi de una historia pequeñita. Hace tiempo que la tenia rondando por la mente y aquí está por fin.

Es la primera vez que hago un reto así que tener compasión, jeje. Bueno hay fic muy buenos y solo hago este para pasar el rato así que no seáis muy duras. Sólo me queda una cosa que decir: ¡¡ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE!!

¡Ah! Otra cosa, este fic esta contado desde el punto de vista de Sirius.

**Disclaimer:** todo lo que reconozcáis no es mío es de Rowling que estará amasando su fortuna y esperando ver la cara que se nos queda a todos con el ultimo libro, del cual espero que resuciten a Sirius o todo el dinero que tiene no le va a servir para esconderse, jaja. Bueno pues eso que no gano nada con esto, solo matar el tiempo y dejar de estudiar un rato. Lo que no reconozcáis es mío y podréis utilizarlo siempre y cuando me mandéis un correo pidiendo permiso, que yo los concedo no soy tan mala como los conos del anuncio, jajaja.

**Ahora descubro que estoy enamorado.**

**Capitulo 1**

Desde que James sale con Lily, me siento un poco solo, y no es que ella me caiga mal, es buena gente, aunque un poco sabelotodo y fanática de las normas, pero eso ya lo esta arreglando James. Vamos a ver si me explico, no es que no tenga mas amigos, tengo a Remus y a Pet, pero con James tenia un vinculo mayor, como de hermanos y supongo que sentirse así es normal. Es como por ejemplo esta situación, ahora mismo estoy cenando y Prongs esta a mi lado con Lily, si ella no estuviera, nosotros estaríamos planeando una broma contra alguien, pero con ella aquí, no se puede hablar de la palabra que empieza por B, porque sino comienza el huracán de palabras, también conocido como Lily y nos soltara su discursito de que ya estamos en el ultimo año, que tendríamos que preocuparnos por los estudios, que todas nuestras bromas, o la mayoría acabaran con muchos traumas reprimidos dentro de unos años por parte de nuestras victimas, etc etc etc, pero hay que mirar el lado bueno ¿no?, así los ficologos esos tendrán mas trabajo. Pero no os creáis que no le tengo aprecio a esa centellita pelirroja, que eso no es así, la quiero mucho, pero no os penséis mal, como una hermana o algo así, que si no James me mata, jeje, si alguien se atreve a mirar mal o demasiado bien a Lils, le falta mundo para correr, tener a los merodeadores en tu contra hace que ninguna compañía de seguro te asegure. Por cierto cuantas veces he dicho "pero" en el ultimo minuto, espera que las voy a contar.

Mierda, ya he perdido la cuenta, alguien me acaba de pinchar con un tenedor, miro a mi izquierda y veo a Remus que me hace señales con la cabeza, Ann esta sentada delante mia mordisqueando un palito de zanahoria, que sospecho que ha cogido de mi plato y hace un rato que me esta mirando por lo que veo.

-Por fin has despertado – me dice mientras se bebe mi zumo de calabaza, esa es una de sus manías que no llego a entender, pero bueno así es ella.

-¿Qué tal en el entierro de tu abuela? –le pregunta Remus.

-Pues en general bien, muy oscuro y mucha gente vestida de negro, vamos como cualquier otro entierro.

-¿Como esta tu familia? –le pregunta James, y ahora que me fijo, Lily no para de hacerme señales con las cejas y los ojos, pero hoy tengo que estar lento porque no pillo ninguna, luego le preguntare.

-Pues mi madre, llorando desconsolada y todo el día diciendo que se ha muerto la única familia cuerda que le quedaba, bla bla bla. Mi padre bien, ocupándose de todos los papeleos como siempre, y mi abuelo, según la versión oficial esta en estado de shock, en el mundo real, más feliz que una perdiz según sus palabras textuales, por fin se ha muerto la mujer responsable de la mala fama de las brujas en el mundo muggle.

-Y tú ¿cómo estas?

-Bien, vamos no me mires así Sirius, me da pena que se haya muerto mi abuela, aunque nuestra relación no fuera buena, pero estoy contenta porque como ella ha muerto, el matrimonio pactado con tu hermano se ha disuelto, así que dile al cabeza buque ese con el que se dice que compartes ADN, que me deje en paz; como le aclare amablemente a tu madre en el entierro, el pacto lo tenía con mi abuela, no conmigo ni con mis padres, y antes de casarme con tu hermano prefiero arrancarme la piel a tiras y forrar con ella los libros. Bueno chicos os tengo que dejar que voy sacar todas las cosas del baúl, ya nos veremos por ahí. –Y diciendo esto se marcha.

-Así que esa es la famosa Ann –me dice la pelirroja cuando Ann ya se ha marchado.-Me sorprendes Sirius, nunca imagine que ella fuera así.

-¿Así como? –le pregunto mirando el zumo que me queda en la copa.

-Pues tan normal, pensaba que seria como el resto de chicas que sale contigo, descerebradas y con poco interes en otra cosa que no sea su ropa, su pelo o lo mono que quedas colgado de su brazo, y además parece simpática.

-Sin olvidar que le sobran unos cuantos kilos –terminó Pet.

Si las miradas matasen, Peter estaría ya varios metros bajo tierra. –El que va a hablar. Y Lily, te he dicho que no te aspires los vapores de las pociones, Ann sólo es mi amiga, y hasta hace poco, la prometida de mi hermano, dato por el cual yo la compadecía.

-Algún día te darás cuenta de que tengo razón, y espero que no sea demasiado tarde.-Y dicho esto se levanta, coge su mochila y se marcha, no sin antes despedirse de todos nosotros.

Ya se que esto os parecerá raro, pero es que Lily esta obsesionada con que a mi me gusta Ann, y sólo porque me llevo bien con ella. La situación se esta volviendo algo incomoda, Remus me mira como diciéndome que Lils tiene razón y que debería sentar la cabeza, pero él nunca dice nada, solo espera pacientemente a que sea yo el que me acerque, James esta intentando cenar, ya que Pet, tiene miedo que le pegue una colleja (n/a: una colleja es un golpecito con la mano en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Lo digo porque ya antes me han preguntado que era) por lo que ha dicho de Ann, y se esta escondiendo detrás de Prongs, ya tendría que saber que si quiere vivir con tranquilidad y muchos años tiene que no enfadarme y no me entendáis mal, no es que yo vaya de defensor del pueblo pero es que ella siempre lo trata bien y no merece que esta "rata" hable así de ella.

- Pet, si tanto miedo le tienes al dolor físico, ¿por que siempre buscas la manera más dolorosa de morir? – le pregunte mientras me levantaba de la mesa.

- Lo siento, se que no debo hablar mal de las chicas que te gustan. – dijo la ratilla en un susurro.

Estaba apunto de replicar que no me gusta Ann, pero entonces he visto al cabeza buque, que diga a mi "querido hermano" salir del gran comedor y ahora es mas interesante, por increíble que parezca, hablar con mi hermano que seguir cenando.

- ¿Creéis que se ha enfadado? – escucho decir a Peter mientras cojo mi mochila.

- No creo, pero no deberías hablar mal de nadie Pet, y menos de una chica tan simpática como Ann – le contesta Remus.

No puedo seguir escuchando la conversación porque yo al contrario de Remus no tengo un súper oído al estilo Superman. Pero otra vez empezarían a divagar sobre cuando me daría cuenta que me gusta Ann, y claro que me gusta, pero no voy a intentar nada con ella, no es por nada pero por una vez que me llevo estupendamente con una chica que me gusta no lo voy a joder todo, cuando se me pase el capricho, porque siendo sinceros, siempre lo estropeo, no se porque, según Peter porque hay demasiadas chicas guapas esperándome, según James, porque las mujeres son muy complicadas y yo muy simple y según Remus porque todavía no me he enamorado. No se quien tendrá razón, yo pienso que en algo tiene que influir que toda las influencias femeninas en mi vida familiar han sido desastrosas, mis primas hacen como que no existo en el caso de Narcisa, en el caso de Bellatrix, su única razón de vivir es recordarme que moriré lenta y dolorosamente y que si existe justicia en el mundo ella estará allí para verlo, y no podemos olvidarnos de mi madre, cuyo máximo anhelo es que muera sin dejar demasiado cadáver para así no tener que ir ni siquiera a mi entierro. Con la única mujer de mi familia que me llevaba bien era con mi prima Andrómeda, pero como se caso con un muggle ahora no la veo demasiado, siempre esta muy liada con Nymphadora, Nymph es su hija que ahora tiene 2 años y me adora, lo que pasa es que tienen que tener cuidado con Voldemort y eso, como Ted es muggle, no se fían mucho de llamar demasiado la atención.

La cuestión es que el universo se reveló en mi contra, veréis os explico, conocí a Ann, el primer año de Hogwarts, éramos compañeros de Historia de la Magia, ya que Binns, que por aquel entonces seguía vivo, descubrió que dejándonos a James y a mi juntos en clase, nunca atenderíamos nada de nada. A él lo sentó con Remus, que gracias a eso nos hicimos amigos y a mi me sentó con Ann. Y poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo amigos, y es en este momento de mi vida donde empezó a gustarme Ann; al principio no lo veía, pero todo fue a partir de que me cambiaron de pareja en cuarto año y la pusieron con Amos Diggori, hay empezó todo, los celos se apoderaron de mi, la verdad es que nunca he sido celoso, pero no soportaba verlos juntos en clase, ni que se rieran juntos, no lo aguantaba, así que un día la cite en la lechucería para hablar con ella y le dije que no le convenía acercarse a Diggori, y ella se empezó a reír y me dijo que no necesitaba otro hermano mayor, que con el que tenía era bastante, y siguió riéndose, esa risa me taladraba, parecía que se estaba riendo de mi, y entonces la besé, fue mi primer beso y por su cara deduje que el suyo también, al principio no me correspondió, pero luego si y de repente, se paró así sin más, me di la vuelta y allí estaba Narcisa, con una compañera de casa y una carta en la mano. Nos pusimos los dos como dos tomates y nos fuimos a toda leche de allí. Una vez en el pasillo y muy alejados de la lechucería nos miramos y empezamos a reírnos, y dejamos así el tema.

A los dos días del incidente como pasamos a llamarlo, recibí una carta de mi madre, si habéis oído bien, pues eso, recibí una amable carta de mi madre invitándome a la fiesta del compromiso del heredero Black y la benjamina de los Clearwather, o sea Ann. Como habréis supuesto, cuando mi madre habla de heredero no se refiere a mi, sino a mi querido hermano Cabeza Buque, que diga mi hermano Regulus, mi madre ya ni me considera su hijo, fíjate la pena que a mi me da, pero bueno, como es lógico no fui, pero lo sorprendente es que Ann tampoco fue, según ella prefería morir a pellizcos que comprometerse con mi hermano. Así que nuestra "relación" se enfrió y yo empecé a salir con toda aquella que se me ponía por delante, dejando de lado a todas las pelirrojas de ojos marrones que me recordaban a Ann, y ella estuvo saliendo con Diggori durante unos meses, hasta que éste, según me dijo Ann, dijo que estaba arto de tener que aguantar mis amenazas y las miradas de mi hermano. Después de Diggori, Ann estuvo saliendo con Wilkes y con Prewett pero ambos se quejaban de que pasaba mas tiempo conmigo que con ellos y las relaciones no tuvieron futuro, mi hermano empezó a "acosarla" por los pasillos, por lo que Ann estuvo de intercambio todo el año pasado en Beuxbatons, ya que sus padres al apoyar el compromiso con Regulus, veían el acoso como muestras de cariño y no paraban de decirle que demasiado bueno era mi hermano con ella. Lo que yo diga los únicos cuerdos de esa familia Ann y su abuelo, al que por cierto le caigo genial y odia a mi madre, por lo que sigue sumando puntos.

Y en esa situación estamos, hace dos semanas que empezó el curso, James empezó a salir con Lily este verano y como nos veíamos los tres en casa de los Potter, Lily se puso al corriente de toda la historia, menos lo del beso, porque eso ni siquiera Prongs lo sabe, para todo el mundo Ann, y yo nunca sobrepasamos los límites de la amistad platónica y además creen que mi primer beso me lo di en tercero con Julie Stevenson en el típico juego en que te encierran en un armario, pero a decir verdad los dos estábamos demasiado cortados como para hacer nada, y dejamos que todos creyeran lo que quisieran.

Bueno después de todo este repaso a mi vida sentimental sigamos por donde vamos….

- Tú Cabeza Buque, espérate que quiero hablar contigo – Regulus, se giro, me miro por encima del hombro y siguió andando. La verdad es que pretendía parecer despreocupado, pero a la legua se veía que estaba deseando encerrarse en esa cueva de serpientes que tienen por sala común.

- No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías hermanito, tengo que deshacer la maleta, por si no lo sabes acabo de llegar de un entierro.

- Si del de la abuela de Ann, y de ella es precisamente de quien quería hablarte.

- Deja a mí prometida en paz, creí que mama te lo dejo bien claro la ultima vez, y aunque no gritaras, las cruciatus son muy eficaces, sobre todo para hacer entender algo a traidores como tú.

- Y tú debería recordar que si amenazas a alguien deberías poder cumplir una amenaza, los faroles no hacen daño y tu "hermanito" no eres capaz ni de atarte las corbatas, que madre te las tiene que dejar hechas todas las semanas y te las manda por correos, así que a mi no me venga con monsergas. Te lo digo en serio, aléjate de Ann, si no quieres verme enfadado de verdad.

- Me encanta cuando te enfadas, sobre todo cuando hay algo que quieres y siempre acabo quedándomelo yo, como los libros de padre y como con su último adiós, ahhh que no lo sabes verdad…. Estuvo durante sus dos últimos días de agonía pidiendo verte, pero madre y yo lo convencimos de que estábamos artos de mandarte lechuzas, pero que tu no querías volver a pisar esa casa, ni siquiera para despedirte de él en su lecho de muerte.

No soy una persona violenta, bueno no demasiado, pero comprenderme, en ese momento entendí porque hay animales que se comen a sus congéneres, desee con cada una de las células de mi cuerpo que mi madre se hubiera comido a Regulus y se hubiera muerto de indigestión, pero como no se puede llorar por la leche derramada, aunque si que se puede moler a palos al que te ha empujado dejándola caer, así que eso hice, empujé a mi hermano contra una pared y lo levante dos palmos del suelo sin ni siquiera tocarlo. Sip, hice magia sin varita y eso que Lily llevaba todo el verano intentando enseñarme y no podía, pero fíjate ella es capaz de estallar las cosas cuando se cabrea y yo puedo estrangular a los demás, de algo me tenía que servir llevar sangre Black.

Pero como todo no puede tener un final feliz, la mayoría del Gran Comedor salio al escuchar a Regulus gritar, y si salieron todos los alumnos de los profesores ya ni hablemos, pero de eso me enteré mas tarde cuando estaba en la Sala Común, porque en ese momento no oí nada, solo sentía el odio hacia mi familia salir por cada uno de mis poros y cuando me he vuelto a despertar estaba tirado en un sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Pero la Sala Común estaba vacía, y cuando intentaba recordar que es lo que había pasado, sólo recordaba a Regulus hablando de mi padre y después unos increíbles ojos marrones que me miraban y luego todo se quedaba en blanco. En ese momento, se abrió el cuadro de la Dama Gorda y entró Lily, sujetándose una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y con James alborotándose el pelo con una mano y con la mirada baja, señal de que se avergonzaba de algo. Ups, algo en la mirada de la pelirroja me dice que yo tengo la culpa de algo. Voy a preguntarle….

- No abras la boca – me dice Lily

- Lo siento Lily de verdad, por lo menos déjame disculparme, no se que ha pasado, pero creo que tengo la culpa, porque a mi también me duele la mandíbula.

- No te estaba diciendo a ti que cerrara la boca, es al cavernícola este – dijo señalando a James- los tres estamos así por su culpa.

- Pues el no parece que tenga nada – dije mirando a Prongs que todavía miraba al suelo – ¿y que es lo que ha pasado?

- Porque él no es el tercero, y lo que ha pasado es que cuando llegamos a donde estabas a punto de ahogar a tu hermano, que por cierto deberían darte una orden de merlín por lo menos por ello, pues eso, cuando llegamos estaban fuera de control, pero Ann que escucho el jaleo y yo estábamos intentado calmarte y cuando por fin parece que estabas volviendo en ti, llega este energúmeno y te da un puñetazo y te tira al suelo, conclusión, tú con el labio sangrando, yo con tu hermano encima y me doy un golpe en la cabeza al caer al suelo, porque cuando perdiste el conocimiento, el dejo de levitar y Ann debajo tuya con la pierna en un ángulo extraño, así que ahora la acabamos de dejar en la enfermería.

- Pero yo le di el puñetazo a Sirius porque venia McGonagall y como viera a Sirius intenta hacer lo de Caín, lo iban a expulsar del equipo de Quidditch y tenemos un partido la semana que viene contra Slythering.

- O sea que solo te importa ese entupido juego, que fuera a expulsar del colegio a tu mejor amigo te importa un pito no, y no queda hay la cosa no, lo podrían a ver mandado a Azkaban o algo peor idiota!

- Chicos de verdad que me encantan vuestras peleas, pero es que me voy a ver a Ann, luego ajustare cuenta contigo James.

Voy corriendo hacia la enfermería, se que Ann, tiene algunos problemas con algunos hechizos, es como una especia de inmunidad, le pasa con el expeliarmus; una vez en DCAO estuvimos practicando y el rayo de Peter se fue directo hacia ella y nada de nada, como si le hubiera dado el aire, el profesor interesado le pregunto si le podía lanzar otro él mismo, eso si situándola rodeada por cojines y demás para no hacerse daño, porque no se fiaba mucho de la habilidad de Peter y cuando se lo lanzó nada de nada, así que consultamos con Dumbledore y nos dijo que igual que se puede ser alérgico a ciertas sustancias, algunas personas, tanto muggles como magos pueden ser alérgicos a algunos hechizos, estuvieron haciéndole pruebas a Ann y descubrieron que era alérgica a alguno más pero hasta que no se enfrentara con los hechizos cara a cara no iba a saber a cual era inmune.

Entro en la enfermería y veo a Ann sentada de espaldas en una de las camas, está despidiéndose de un chico de Hufflepuff de séptimo, creo que se llama Andrew Watson, caímos juntos en una clase práctica de DCAO, ahora que lo pienso en la clase del expeliarmus. Lo saludo con un gesto con la cabeza cuando nos cruzamos.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le pregunté cuando llegue a su lado.

- Pues adolorida, estoy esperando a Pomfrey, que está mirando en algún libro a ver como solucionan esto. – me dijo.

- Entonces otra alergia – ella asintió con la cabeza – no me digas que al hechizo que soluciona las roturas de hueso.

- Si no quieres no te lo digo, pero eso no lo hará realidad. Parece que en los cinco años que lleva Pomfrey aquí no ha tenido un caso igual, así que me toca esperar por si en ese archivo encuentra algo que se parezca a esto.

- De verdad Ann, lo siento muchísimo, no se como compensarte, pero te aseguro que encontrare alguna manera.

- Tú no tienes la culpa Sirius, solo fue una serie de catastróficas desdichas.

- Sabes que nunca te haría daño a propósito ¿verdad?

- Que si pesado, que no pasa nada, vamos a dejarlo en que fue un accidente ¿vale?

En ese momento llegó Pomfrey con un libro en sus manos y por el aspecto de este tenía que ser de la juventud de Dumbledore.

- ¿Ya lo tiene? – pregunta Ann cuando la ve acercarse.

- Más o menos, la única solución es una escayola al estilo muggle, pero tengo un remedio para que no tenga que ir por ahí con muletas y pueda trasladarse con facilidad.

- ¿Le va a dar una silla de ruedas? – Le pregunto y las dos me miran extrañadas - ¿Qué? He dado estudios muggles y hay veces en que escucho en clases.

- No – me dice Pomfrey y luego mira a Ann – es simplemente que puedo trasladar la rotura a otro hueso, el más compatible es el del brazo, pero…

- ¿Pero que? – le pregunta Ann

- Pues que es doloroso, vas a sentir como si te lo partieras de nuevo.

- Pero la pierna me dejara de doler ¿no? – pregunto mirando a Pomfrey

- Si, no sentirás nada de nada en la pierna, y para el dolor del brazo te daré una poción para que te deje de doler.

- Entonces de acuerdo.

- ¿Preparada? – Ann asintió y me cogió del brazo – ¿Eres diestra o zurda?

- Diestra.

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un murmullo del hechizo de Pomfrey y un rayo violeta que le daba en la pierna rota a Ann y a continuación rebotó hacia el brazo izquierdo de Ann que puso una mueca de dolor y me apretó el brazo hasta que casi se me saltan las lágrimas. Después Pomfrey le dio un botecito de color azul celeste con una poción que se tomo de inmediato.

- Ahora ya puede irse a su sala común, aunque le aconsejaría que se acostara cuanto antes, las pociones para evitar el dolor dan somnolencia y dentro de una media hora tendrá demasiado sueño siquiera para andar. – Ann asiente mientras Pomfrey le vuelve a lanzar un rayo con la varita, ahora de color naranja y su antebrazo izquierdo queda recubierto por una escayola. – Venga mañana antes de ir a Hogsmeade para que le vuelva a dar otra poción.

Salimos juntos de la enfermería y acompaño a Ann hasta su sala común.

- ¿Seguro que ya no te duele?

- De verdad Sirius, que las pociones hacen milagros, es como si fuera magia – termina con una sonrisa.

- Será eso. Una cosa Ann, ¿que te parece si para que no me sienta tan culpable te invito mañana a algo en las tres escobas?

- O sea que solo me invitarías porque te sientes culpable ¿no? – me dice como si estuviera molesta pero riéndose.

- Me has descubierto, ya sabes que todo mi dinero es para la universidad mágica de mis hijos. – le digo teatralmente.

- ¿De los secretos o de los oficiales? – me pregunta

- De los dos, ya sabes que soy un buen padre – termino y los dos empezamos a reírnos.

- ¿Y tu mujer no trabaja? – me pregunta entre risas.

- Que va soy un padre soltero.

- ¿Y que pasa con Marian? – me pregunta cogiendo su mochila que estaba en mi hombro y aunque la gente crea que no me doy cuenta de nada, su sonrisa se ha apagado, ahora solo muestra esa sonrisa de cortesía que todos tenemos cuando nos presentan a alguien que no nos cae del todo bien, como por ejemplo cuando te presentan por primera vez a tu dentista.

- Marian y yo sólo hemos salido una vez, y ya hace un mes. ¿Entonces que vamos o no juntos mañana? - antes de que me conteste se que su respuesta no va a gustarme porque empieza a cambiar el peso de un pie a otro y se sujeta los mechones detrás de las orejas mientras mira al suelo.

- Es que ya he quedado – me dice sin levantar la vista de la punta de sus zapatos.

- Bueno si quieres le puedes decir a tus amigas que se vengan con nosotros, podemos juntarnos todos.

- Es que no he quedado con mis amigas, he quedado con Andrew. Y no podemos encontrarnos todos juntos porque es una cita Sirius – me dice mirándome a los ojos.

- Watson es un capullo, no te conviene – le digo y la voz me sale como si me acabaran de pisotear el corazón, y la verdad es que lo siento como tal – Queda otro día.

- Ya soy lo bastante mayorcita como para saber lo que me conviene Sirius – su voz se va crispando y eso es una señal de que se esta cabreando, pero yo estoy lo suficientemente preocupado por como me siento que no me doy cuenta de este detalle – sabes que no me gustan que me digan que es lo que tengo que hacer, bastante tengo ya en casa para que encima también tú me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

- Es que no quiero que vayas con él. – le digo y me doy cuenta de que estoy gritando.

- Yo tampoco quería verte este verano enrollándote con Marian en la piscina y me aguante, así que estamos en paz. – y diciendo esto entra en su sala común y la puerta se me cierra en las narices. Estoy cabreado.

- ¡Mierda! – acabo de darle un puñetazo a la pared y me he destrozado los nudillos, así que lo mejor es que me vaya a la sala común a buscar a Remus que seguro que tiene algo para el dolor.

Cuando llego al dormitorio, me encuentro a Remus, tumbado en la cama leyendo y James no está, supongo que estará con la pelirroja en algún pasillo poco transitado y Pet está en la sala común terminando un trabajo.

- Rem, ¿tienes poción para los golpes? – le pregunto quitándome la corbata.

- En el cuarto de baño todavía queda un poco, ¿te has vuelto a pelear con tu hermano?

- No sólo me he descargado con una pared – le digo mientras me voy untando la poción sentado en la cama.

- Supongo que el hecho de que Ann tenga una cita mañana con Watson no tiene nada que ver ¿no? – me pregunta sin despegar la vista del libro.

- ¿Y tú como sabes lo de la cita?

- Porque solo hay una cosa que corre más rápido que un billete falso y es un rumor en Hogwarts.

Supongo que será porque hoy han pasado ya demasiadas cosas o por la pelea con Ann, pero hoy es el día que decido sincerarme con Remus y se lo cuento todo, pero cuando digo todo es todo, hasta lo que paso en la lechucería.

- Y supongo que por la frustración le he dado un puñetazo a la pared y por poco me destrozo la mano – termino y miro a Remus que tiene una sonrisilla de superioridad en la cara - ¿Qué? Venga puedes decir el ya te lo dije, se que lo estás deseando… Vale me gusta Ann.

- Claro que te gusta, pero lamento decirte que no es solo eso.

- ¿Ah no?

- No, no solo te gusta, es mas estás enamorado de ella hasta las trancas – y riéndose se mete en la ducha y yo me tiro de espaldas en la cama me tapo con la almohada y mascullo un joder, porque cuando Remus dice algo, el 99 coma 9 por ciento de las veces acierta y ya cometió su fallo el mes pasado, así que va a ser verdad, por lo menos no veré a Ann hasta mañana en la cena, así podré dejar que todo esto se asiente y pensar las cosas con tranquilidad.

En ese momento llega James y se tumba en su cama con una sonrisilla en la cara, lo que yo os decía estaba con la pelirroja en algún lugar oscuro.

- Por cierto Paddy, mañana a primera hora tenemos que ir al despacho de Dumbledore, parece que lo de esta tarde nos traerá un buen castigo, pero ha merecido la pena por ver la cara de boquerón en vinagre que ha puesto tu hermano.

- Cuando dices tenemos, a quienes exactamente te refieres – le pregunto temiéndome lo peor.

- Pues a tu hermano, a ti, a Lily, a mi y por supuesto a Ann. – Me contesta – A que viene esa cara, te has puesto pálido Sirius.

- Pues que a que mañana le espera un día muy largo – dice Remus que acaba de salir de la ducha y que aún sigue riéndose mientras yo cojo el pijama y entrando en el cuarto de baño pego un portazo.

¡¡¡Vaya día que me espera mañana!!! Todos los días no se da cuenta uno de que esta enamorado.

**¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hola a tods he vuelto, jeje, con este mini fic, que tendrá dos o tres capítulos contando este, no será muy largo. Como dije antes es la respuesta a un reto que dejo hace mil años en Story Weavers Nury y que tenía pensado hace tiempo.**

**Se que hace mucho que no actualizo los otros fics, pero los actualizare cuando tenga tiempo y la inspiración me vuelva, mientras tanto os dejo este que espero que os guste así que ya sabéis a dejarme muchos reviews para que me den animo de seguir.**

**Un beso muy fuerte.**

**Lily Granger Potter o Virginia, como prefiráis, jeje **


	2. Visita a Hogsmeade

Hola a todos/as, ya estoy de vuelta, más pronto que de costumbre, porque yo suelo tardar bastante en actualizar, pero ya me veis, esta vez me estoy portando bien, jeje. He visto que muchos habéis leído el fic pero no habéis dejado review, porfa dejarme alguno, aunque sea cortito, que no os cuesta nada y a mi me alegráis el día. Pues eso, la historia se esta alargando, dije que ibas a ser como mucho tres o cuatro capítulos en total pero es que ahora mismo no se cuantos serán, eso si no serán muchos, pero todavía no lo tengo claro porque no esta escrito, voy escribiéndolo sobre la marcha, así que no se que ocurrirá al final con mi loca musa, jeje.

Ahora si espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo…. Nos leemos abajo.

La contestación a los reviews esta en un review que me he dejado a mi misma. Un beso

**Disclaimer:** todo lo que reconozcáis no es mío es de Rowling que estará amasando su fortuna y esperando ver la cara que se nos queda a todos con el ultimo libro, del cual espero que resuciten a Sirius o todo el dinero que tiene no le va a servir para esconderse, jaja. Bueno pues eso que no gano nada con esto, solo matar el tiempo y dejar de estudiar un rato. Lo que no reconozcáis es mío y podréis utilizarlo siempre y cuando me mandéis un correo pidiendo permiso, que yo los concedo no soy tan mala como los conos del anuncio, jajaja.

**Capitulo 2**

**Visita a Hogsmeade**

Hoy va a ser un mal día, lo se, y sabéis por lo que lo se, porque hoy me he levantado el primero, sin ni siquiera sonar el despertador, y eso es malo, pero lo peor es que me he levantado antes que Remus y eso significa que hoy va a ser un día muy pero que muy raro.

Cuando salgo de la ducha veo que James y Remus están levantados y mirándome con cara rara, lo que yo os diga, esta gente toma whisky de fuego a escondidas y no me dan, serán agarrados.

- ¿Qué hacéis hay cuchicheando y mirándome como si fuera un gnomo de tres metros?

- Estamos pensando en que vamos a dedicar nuestro último día libre en bastante tiempo. – me dice James.

- Hoy estoy lento, porque no me entero de nada – les digo mientras me siento en la cama para atarme los cordones.

- Pues que siempre que te levantas el primero, acabamos castigados, durante una eternidad o nos pasa algo y no tenemos ganas de salir en otra eternidad – me dice Peter y eso que yo creía que estaba dormido. – Pero se os olvida una cosa, James y Sirius ya estáis castigados, por lo que Remus – continua mirando a Moony – esta vez nos libramos.

- Hablando de eso James, aligérate porque cuanto antes nos castiguen antes acabamos – les digo mientras busco mi chaqueta debajo de la cama y os preguntaréis porque la busco ahí, pues porque siempre que no encuentro algo siempre acaba terminando aquí, así que ya vengo aquí directamente.

- ¿Desde cuando llegas pronto a los castigos? ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo Canuto? – me dice James desde el cuarto de baño.

- Déjalo – continua Remus – hoy va a estar todo el día un poquito irascible, porque Ann tiene una cita.

- Ah eso lo explica todo – dicen a la vez Pet y James.

- Iros un poquito a la mierda, que estáis todos muy pesaditos – y diciendo esto me voy de la habitación.

Me voy a la sala común, donde veo a Lily, yo me la esperaba mas nerviosa, pero esta tan tranquila leyendo una carta, y por su cara creo que no esta muy contenta con lo que pone.

- ¿Malas noticias?

- No sólo es mi hermana, que me invita a su boda, pero dejando bien clarito que es porque mis padres la obligan, porque sino ni en broma créeme – me contesta tirando la carta al fuego - ¿y tú como estas?

- ¡¿Por qué estáis todos obsesionados que tengo que estar mal porque Ann ha quedado para ir a Hogsmeade con el idiota de Watson?!

- Yo te preguntaba por tu labio – me dice con una sonrisilla – pero es normal que estés celoso si te gusta Ann. Pero no hagas ninguna de las tonterías que hizo James cuando yo tenia una cita con algún otro, no arreglaras nada, te lo digo por experiencia, sólo conseguirás que Ann quiera darle tu cadáver como comida al calamar gigante.

- Y yo que pensaba que esas fueron las cosas que te enamoraron de mí – dice James bajando las escaleras y fingiendo quitarse una lagrimilla.

- Bueno es hora de ir a ver a Dumbledore y yo no voy a hacer nada – les corto y salgo de la sala común, no porque tenga ganas de que me castiguen, pero comprendedme, si uno de ellos es insoportable diciéndome una y otra vez que estoy celoso, los dos juntos son la muerte a pellizcos.

Vamos caminando al despacho del director, mientras nos vamos imaginando que nos tocará limpiar esta vez, porque siempre nos toca limpiar algo, parece que no tuvieran elfos domésticos por aquí, vamos no es que yo tenga nada en contra de los elfos domésticos, al contrario, les compadezco porque tener que aguantar a gente como por ejemplo mi familia o los Malfoy, tiene mucho mérito.

Cuando llegamos a la gárgola de entrada a la torre de Dumbledore, nos encontramos que ya están allí Ann y mi hermano, este último tiene una mano señalada en la mejilla y a Ann le salen chispitas por los ojos, seguro que el cabeza buque ya ha dicho o hecho algo que no debía.

- Ya que estamos todos… Galleta de arándanos – una vez que Ann da la contraseña la gárgola comienza a subir y todos nos dirigimos hacia arriba.

- Buenos días a todos – nos dice Dumbledore – tomen asiento – y con un gesto de varita hace aparecer cinco sillones de la nada – Por lo visto estuvieron armando ayer un gran alboroto

- La culpa fue de Sirius, el me atacó por la espalda y sin ningún motivo – salta ese cacho de carne con ojos que tengo como hermano, cualquiera diría que no está en Slythering.

- Fue mi culpa, no tiene porque castigar a los demás, pero yo no ataco por la espalda – le digo a Dumbledore – en este jaleo tenemos la misma culpa tu y yo, si no hubieras empezado a decir cosas que no debes no te habría pegado.

- No fue culpa tuya, sino del cabeza buque/Regulus – dicen a la vez James y Lily.

En este momento todos empezamos a discutir, Regulus culpándome a mí y James, Lily y yo culpándole a él. La única que no esta gritando es Ann, se está mirando las uñas como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, de repente levanta la mano, como si estuviera en clase y Dumbledore carraspea, haciéndonos callar a todos.

- Adelante Srta. Clearwather, que tiene usted que decirnos de todo esto

- Pues – empieza Ann – Regulus, para variar, miente. La culpa aquí sólo la tiene él. Como usted sabe acababa de llegar del entierro de mi abuela y Regulus, no contento con molestarme durante todo el velatorio y demás, empezó a molestarme en las escaleras. Entonces llego Sirius y empezó a decirle que se fuera a su sala común y que me dejara en paz, pero Regulus no lo hizo así que empezaron a discutir.

- ¿Y donde encajan aquí el Sr. Potter y la Srta. Evans?

- Pues en ese momento salían del Gran Comedor, y se acercaron porque nos vieron discutir, entonces intentaron que parásemos de discutir, pero Regulus seguía con el soniquete de que estamos comprometidos y demás, pero como eso ya se acabo, intentó cogerme del brazo a su vez Sirius se puso en medio y perdimos el pie, cayendo Regulus sobre Lily y Sirius sobre mi, así acabamos todos menos James heridos y fue cuando la profesora McGonnagal nos encontró.

Regulus se levantó de golpe y empezó a llamar mentirosa a Ann y que ya hablarían mas tarde y que estaba loca si creía que el compromiso estaba roto; Lily y James empezaron a asegurarle a Dumbledore que todo lo que había dicho Ann era verdad y yo, la verdad todavía tenía la boca abierta porque no sabia que Ann era tan buena mentirosa, porque parecía que todo lo que había dicho era verdad, y Ann se cogió un mechón de pelo y empezó a examinarlo como si mirar si tenia las puntas abiertas fuese de vital importancia y además desde cuando se preocupaba Ann del estado de las puntas de su pelo si había cosas mas importantes que pensar.

- BASTAAAA!!!! – Gritó Dumbledore dejándonos a todos callados al momento – ves Fawkes porque se me puso el pelo blanco tan pronto, las canas salen por los disgustos y aquí no me dejan ni un segundo de tranquilidad. Que sepa que es muy noble de su parte echarse casi todas las culpas Sr. Black – me dijo Dumbledore mirándome – pero no le creo ni una palabra a ninguno de vosotros, así que están todos castigados. Lily y James tendrán que ayudar a Hagrid en el huerto de las calabazas, que halloween se acerca, Regulus irá a ordenar todos y cada uno de los componentes de pociones y de camino ordenará todo el almacén del aula de pociones y Sirius y Ann ayudarán a la Sra. Pince a ordenar la biblioteca. Y ya me pensaré si os castigo más días o sólo la semana que viene.

- Perdone profesor Dumbledore – dijo Lily levantando la mano como con miedo a que volviera a gritar – que significa eso de sólo la semana que viene.

- Pues que como soy una buena persona y como todos los profesores están hoy demasiado ocupados con su día libre – dijo con sarcasmo Dumbledore – para poder vigilarlos durante su castigo y que no se líe la de San Quintín, su castigo deberá esperar hasta el lunes y tendrán el fin de semana libre, pero que sepan que durará una semana, los encargados de su castigo le darán lo que tienen que hacer. Así que ya podéis iros a disfrutar de vuestro día en Hogsmeade.

Todos salimos lo más rápido que pudimos del despacho del director, no vaya a ser que se arrepintiera y nos castigara también el fin de semana. El que más rápido huyo fue Regulus, no sin antes echarnos a todos una mala mirada, pero antes de irse, cuando estaba a punto de volver la esquina - Ya ajustaré cuentas contigo Ann. – y dicho esto se marchó.

- Bueno creo que es momento de irme, ya me han castigado, amenazado y demás, además he quedado, Chao James, hasta luego Evans – dijo Ann mientras también se marchaba pero en dirección contraria a Regulus.

- Ni siquiera se ha despedido de ti, hermano la has cabreado muchísimo.

- No me importa que no me hable, allá ella. Bueno tortolitos, os dejo que tengo que hacer algo antes de ir a Hogsmeade.

- La capa de invisibilidad está en mi baúl Paddy – me dice James cuando ya estoy bastante alejado de ellos. Por que demonios me conoce también.

Pues si, no es que este celoso, no os creáis todo lo que se dice de mi, yo no soy nada celoso, bueno un poquito si, pero comprendedme, cuando creces en un familia como la mía, te aferras a lo que quieres como a un clavo ardiendo, y con esto no esto diciendo que quiera a Ann, bueno si me gusta, pero no la quiero, diga lo que diga Remus.

Así que cogí la capa de invisibilidad de James por si acaso me hacia falta y fui una vez más a intentar arreglar las cosas con Ann, antes de que se fuera con el paramecio de Watson. Me la encontré esperando con sus amigas a los carruajes.

- Ann, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? – intente poner mis ojitos de cachorrito

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo – me dijo y sus amigas cerraron banda, parece ser que mis ojos de cachorrito, están perdiendo su efecto o que ella es inmune o que esta demasiado cabreada para que le afecten.

- Ann – continué – por favor, solo te robare cinco minutos de tu tiempo, es importante de verdad. Si después de hablar no quieres saber nada de mi, te dejaré en paz ¿vale?

Parece que funciono porque Ann salio de la muralla humana que habían hecho sus amigas y se acerco a mi, eso si con cara de pocos amigos – Vamos a hablar en aquel banco.

Una vez allí sentados Ann seguía mirándome con cara de pocos amigos y tamborileaba el suelo con su pie mostrándome así su impaciencia y miraba sin parar hacia la puerta del castillo, supongo que mirando a ver si Watson aparecía.

- Veras, antes que nada quiero pedirte perdón – parece ser que el pedir perdón por lo menos capta la atención, porque cuando dije esto me miro por primera vez en toda la mañana – no debí decirte lo que debes o no debes de hacer, de verdad que lo siento. Es que ya me conoces, cuando creo que algo no va bien, me enciendo pero tú no tenías la culpa y yo debí controlarme.

- Yo también siento haberme puesto como una idiota Sirius, ahora no es momento de discutir por tonterías, los dos somos grandes amigos – en ese momento sentí como si me lanzaran un crucio, no se porque pensaba que después de su arranque de celos…, lo se soy idiota.

- Ann, yo solo quería advertirte, que los tíos no vamos con la misma intención que las tías a una cita, de verdad te lo aseguro – en este momento empezó de nuevo a reírse.

- Sirius, que esa charla ya me la ha dado mi padre, de verdad, no seas tan paternalista conmigo, además solo vamos a ir a algunas tiendas y a tomarnos algo en las tres escobas. Además si quieres mañana quedamos para comer, nos llevamos algo del Gran Comedor y nos lo comemos cerca del lago como hacíamos antes de irme a Beuxbatons ¿Qué te parece? – Yo asentí y ella se levantó del banco donde estábamos sentados – bueno ahora te dejo que Andrew ya está esperándome. Hasta luego

Y diciéndome esto se fue a encontrarse con el capullo de Watson, pero si ese individuo se cree que lo voy a dejar a solas con Ann todo el día va listo, yo también tengo derecho a ir a Hogsmeade ¿no?

Me monté en un carruaje con algunos Gryffindors de sexto y quinto, con la capa de invisibilidad de James en la mochila por si acaso. Llegamos al pueblo donde acababa de darme cuenta de que iba a ser una misión imposible el encontrar a Ann, ya que sólo había estudiantes de Hogwarts por todas partes, así que elaboré un plan al estilo Remus, es decir un plan que pensé más de dos segundos.

Mi plan consiste en revisar una a una las tiendas y si no los encuentro, sentarme en las tres escobas hasta que se dignen a venir. Si ya se que no es un gran plan, pero que queréis yo soy más de acción y tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo ni mucha información de sus planes para pensar un plan en condiciones.

Me lleve toda la mañana buscándolos por las tiendas, pero no tuve suerte, así que decidí ir a comer a las tres escobas y así los esperaba allí. Una vez dentro me encontré con Remus y Peter y nos sentamos todos a comer juntos, ya serían las cuatro de la tarde cuando aparecieron James y Lily y nosotros seguíamos en la misma mesa sólo que ahora jugábamos al Snap explosivo que nos había prestado Rosmerta la hija de la dueña.

- ¿Qué tal chicos? – preguntó Remus

- Pues nada aquí a ver si os encontrábamos, no os hemos visto en la zona de los tenderetes - contestó James mientras se sentaba junto a Lily en nuestra mesa.

- ¿Qué tenderetes? – dijo Peter.

- Pues unos que han puesto al final de la calle de la tienda de plumas, donde venden comida de diferentes países, parece que es un festival o algo así, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban allí – nos contó Lily mientras se ponía a jugar con nosotros.

Eso explicaba la ausencia de Ann y Watson y que las tres escobas hoy había estado un poco muerto, cuando normalmente no se puede ni entrar.

- Hemos visto a Ann – James me miró de reojo – Si te tengo que decir la verdad, ese Watson no me gusta ni un pelo Paddy, tenía demasiadas confianzas con Ann ¿no se si me entiendes?, no es que se estuviera pasando ni mucho menos, pero no me gustaba su forma de actuar.

- No se si te acuerdas que Ann sabe defenderse sola James – contestó Remus pero sin dejar de mirarme – es mejor que no nos metamos si no queremos que se enfade otra vez.

- Sabe defenderse sola, tienes razón – conteste mientras me levantaba de la mesa y me ponía la chaqueta – pero ya va siendo hora de volver al castillo y le voy a preguntar si quiere volverse con nosotros.

- Ten cuidado con hacer alguna tontería Sirius, mira que ya estamos castigados – me dijo Lily cuando abrí la puerta.

- Tranquila no haré nada que James no haría – y diciendo esto me puse a buscar a Ann por las calles de Hogsmeade. Le pregunte a sus amigas y ninguna me quiso decir mucho, así que seguí andando, pero llegó Marie Jones una amiga de Ann con la que había estado hablando bastante el año pasado cuando Ann estaba de intercambio y me dijo que los había visto cerca de la casa de los gritos.

Cuando le pregunté porque me lo estaba contando me respondió – porque no me gusta que jueguen con mis amigas y eso también va por ti Black, como te pases un pelo, desearas no haber nacido. Pero sin rencores ¿vale? – y una vez que me los puso de corbata se fue tan tranquila hacia los carruajes con sus compañeras de clase; porque no hay nada que acojone más que una mujer defendiendo a los suyos, os lo aseguró sino que le pregunte a todas aquellas que intentaron sobrepasarse con James, cada vez que ven a Lily cambian de dirección.

Caminé hasta la casa de los gritos y los vi, estaban apoyados en la valla que rodea la casa, mas bien, Ann estaba apoyada y Watson estaba enfrente con los brazos apoyados en la verja a los lados de Ann. Pensé en irme para no interrumpirlos pero en ese momento vi que se acercaba a besarla y la sangre me hirvió y me hirvió aún más cuando vi que Ann se apartaba y que él seguía insistiendo, hasta que Ann le pegó una bofetada y se puso en camino hacia el pueblo, pero Watson no estaba conforme con esto y fue tras ella.

- Que me dejes en paz Andrew, creí que éramos amigos y así me lo pagas.

- Estate quieta – le dijo Watson cogiéndola del brazo y frenándola en seco – tú eres la que das esperanzas y luego te echas atrás, eso en mi pueblo se llama calienta braguetas.

- ¿De que estas hablando? – le pregunta Ann con lagrimas en los ojos, se estaba empezando a asustar

- Pues estas comprometida con Regulus Black y todo el mundo sabes que tienes una "relación" con Sirius Black y además te has llevado todo el año pasado tonteando conmigo en Beuxbatons y si quieres guerra la vas a tener.

En ese momento vi como la besaba a la fuerza y empezaba a tocarle la pierna intentándole meter la mano por debajo de la falda. No pude más de verdad que intenté que se defendiera sola y no meterme, pero es que no pude más la sangre se me iba a evaporar de tanto hervir, me fui directo hacia ellos, de un tirón separé a Watson de Ann y le metí un buen puñetazo en toda la mandíbula, me olvide de todo la magia que sabia y pase al contacto físico. Cayó de espaldas al suelo agarrándose la mandíbula.

- Te lo advierto gusano – le dije poniéndome en cuclillas a su lado – no te vuelvas a acercar a Ann en lo que te queda de vida, si la vuelves a molestar o a respirar el mismo aire que ella en cien metros a la redonda me encargaré personalmente de no dejar un trozo lo suficientemente grande de tu cadáver para que ni tu madre pueda reconocerte ¿entendido?

Lo dejé tirado en el suelo y me fui a ver a Ann que se había apoyado en un árbol cercano, estaba llorando y temblando. Cuando le toque en el hombro se dio la vuelta y me miró asustada, nunca jamás había visto a alguien tan asustado y tan vulnerable; tenía el pañuelo que usaba para sujetarse la escayola en el suelo. Lo recogí y se lo pasé, pero ella me abrazó, y empezó a llorar en mi hombro, no sabía que hacer, sólo había visto llorar así a James cuando murieron sus padres, así que la abracé, simple y llanamente la abracé y lloré lo admito, llore con ella, llore por no poder evitar que se sintiera así, llore por permitir que alguien la hiciera llorar y llore porque la quiero y no quería que nadie que no fuera yo la abrazase así.

Cuando se calmó un rato, me cogió de la mano y nos fuimos andando hacia el pueblo.

- ¿Te importaría acompañarme andando hacia el castillo? – Me dijo Ann cuando estábamos cerca de los carruajes – No tengo ganas de un interrogatorio de tercer grado por parte de Marie.

- Vale y además yo tampoco tengo ganas de aguantar a Peter que para una vez que gana al Snap explosivo está insoportable. – le conteste consiguiendo arrancarle una sonrisa.

Fuimos andando hasta el castillo y la acompañé a su sala común.

- ¿Te veo en la cena? – le pregunté. Ya había dejado de llorar pero aún tenía los ojos hinchados, pero aún así se la veía triste.

- Hoy no tengo ganas de ver a nadie, y además no tengo hambre, ya nos vemos mañana ¿vale?

- De acuerdo, pero mañana hemos quedado para comer no se te olvide, que si me das plantón voy a buscarte a tu cuarto.

- ¿A si? Y como piensas entrar en mi sala común – me pregunto con una sonrisa

- No le preguntes sus secretos a un merodeador si no quieres que te mienta, además si los supieras tendría que matarte.

- De acuerdo, no faltaré mañana nos vemos a la una en el lago – y dicho esto me dio un beso en la mejilla y se metió en su sala común.

Me fui directo al Gran Comedor donde estaban ya todos cenando, el paseito al castillo nos había llevado bastante tiempo y todo el mundo había vuelto ya. Dejé la mochila en el asiento al lado de Remus, y me dirigí hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff donde no se encontraba Watson, pero si estaba Jones, la amiga de Ann.

- Jones, puedo hablar contigo un segundo – le dije cuando estaba a su lado en la mesa. Asintió y nos alejamos un poco de sus amigas. – Ann está en su cuarto y no va a bajar a cenar, te agradecería que le llevases algo de cena, y además así le puedes hacer compañía que le hace falta.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? – me preguntó mientras cogía sus cosas de la mesa

- Preferiría que ella misma te contara lo que quiera – le conteste - si le dices a los elfos de las cocinas que necesitas algo de comer te lo mandarán a vuestro cuarto.

- Gracias Black – y con esto se marchó del Gran Comedor y yo me fui a sentarme a cenar.

Cuando llegamos al dormitorio no me pude escapar del interrogatorio de Remus, James y Lily, Peter estaba demasiado ocupado con una Gry de quinto en la sala común. Así que les conté todo lo que había pasado desde que los dejé en las Tres Escobas.

- Ese tío es un cerdo, merece una muerte lenta y dolorosa – dijo Lily muy cabreada por la situación.

- Cálmate fiera – le contesto James

- ¿Y si me hubiera pasado a mi James?

- No te digo que ese tío no merezca la muerte, pero hay que pensar primero en Ann y luego podremos matar tranquilamente a ese proyecto de ser humano que es Watson. Que no se crea ese que se va a librar tan fácilmente – dijo James abrazando a Lily.

- Además os recuerdo que estáis castigados, tendréis que esperar un poco – nos recordó Remus

- O tendremos que hacerlo sin que nos pillen – dijo con una sonrisa Lily.

- Esa es la actitud merodeadora Lily – le dije con una sonrisa y la despeine – ya mañana pensaremos algo, pero no podrá ser hasta por la tarde, a mediodía he quedado a comer con Ann.

- Eso es estupendo Sirius – lily me abrazó como si fuera mi madre, bueno como mi madre no, como una madre normal que quiere a sus hijos y eso.

- Bueno no os emocionéis, que solo vamos a comer algo, ni que nos fuéramos a tener una cita o algo de eso.

Nos llevamos hablando un rato más hasta que llegó Peter y Lily se fue con James a dar una "vuelta" por ahí.

Yo no pude dormirme hasta bien entrada la madrugada no hacia más que pensar en la cara de Ann cuando la encontré en el árbol, estaba aterrorizada. Ese Watson me las iba a pagar, se iba a enterar de una vez por todas quien es Sirius Black y que si aprecias tu vida no debes meterte con los seres queridos de un merodeador.

**Hola de nuevo, que tal os ha parecido?? Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, por fin han arreglado un poco las cosas, pero cuando se arregla otra se estropea, ufffff ¡maldita ley de Murphy!**

**Dejadme un review contándome que os ha parecido, si os gustan los personajes, o lo que queráis, si queréis que pase algo en el fic, etc.**

**Un beso y nos leemos pronto**

**Lily Granger Potter o Virginia**


	3. Lo que somos capaces de hacer por amor

**Aquí estoy de nuevo… espero que no me tiréis tomatazos por tardar tanto en actualizar, asi que seré breve… **

**Diclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece, solo lo que no conozcáis: Ann, Marie y algo mas… jejeje, no hago esto por ninguna compensación económica solo como diversión y bla bla bla.**

**Ahora os dejo con el capi, seguimos hablando al final del todo…. **

**Capitulo 3**

**Lo que somos capaces de hacer por amor**

- ¿Sabes que ese trozo de madera que has atravesado se utiliza para tener un poco de intimidad, paddy? Podrías llamar – me dice James, vestido sólo con unos vaqueros, cuando entro en la habitación.

Miro a su lado y Lily esta con él en la cama y tiene puesta una camiseta de James que le llega a medio muslo. Ella le pega un pellizco en el brazo y le dice – no seas tan desagradable. ¿Cómo esta Ann?

- Bien, parece que esta mejor, se le ha pasado un poco el susto, pero no tiene ganas de ver a Watson en una temporada.

- Bueno y que habéis estado haciendo – me pregunta James frotándose el brazo donde Lily le ha dado el pellizco.

- Hemos estado comiendo cerca del lago – me siento en mi cama que está al lado de la cama de James – chicos, tengo un problema, creo que me gusta Ann, pero antes de que os emociones, no creo que lo mejor para ella es que yo le diga nada, así que os lo digo para que no os pongáis mas pesados con el tema.

- Sirius – Lily se ha levantado de la cama y se ha arrodillado a mi lado y me ha cogido las manos – esta muy bien eso de intentar proteger a Ann de ti mismo, pero con eso no vas a conseguir nada, sólo te vas a lastimar a ti mismo. Si sois buenos amigos, y se lo dices no pasara nada malo. Seguro que te entiende. Y además no sabes si ella siente algo por ti.

- Eso es verdad hermano, no sabes lo que te va a contestar. Cuando la besaste la primera vez, ella te correspondió, aunque luego lo dejarais correr.

- ¿Tú como sabes eso? – grite y me levante de la cama.

- ¿Has besado a Ann? - Lily se levanto también del suelo y nos miraba a los dos con los ojos como platos.

- Fue en cuarto – contesto James mirando a Lily – y se todo esto, porque cuando nos emborrachamos con el whisky de fuego de mi abuelo a ti se te soltó la lengua.

- ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada antes? – le pregunte dejándome caer en la cama otra vez.

- Porque estaba esperando a que me lo contaras tú y no el whisky de fuego hablando por ti – me contestó sentándose a mi lado.

En ese momento, entran Remus y Peter por la puerta y Lily me lanza una mirada de ya hablaremos después y cogiendo su ropa se metió en el cuarto de baño para cambiarse.

A la mañana siguiente, la profesora McGonnagal nos dijo que a las cinco de la tarde empezaría nuestro castigo. Busque con la mirada a Ann en la mesa de Hufflepuff; estaba con su amiga Marie mirando hacia nosotros. Cuando la salude con la mano, Ann me saludo y le dio un codazo a su amiga y juntas vinieron a nuestra mesa.

- Hola chicos – nos saludo Ann

- Hola Ann, hola Jones – las salude

- Marie, por favor – me dijo un poco colorada

- Bueno, nuestra tortura comienza a las cinco ¿no? – comentó James

- Pues si, y además pasado mañana tenemos que entregar el trabajo de historia de la magia, y todavía me faltan la mitad de los libros que me hacen falta para terminarlos – musito Ann haciendo trocitos de mi servilleta de papel.

- Si quieres te puedo ayudar – dijeron a la vez Marie y Remus.

- Oye – exclame mientras veía como Remus y Marie se ponían un poco colorados – yo te pedí ayer ayuda y me dijiste que me fuera a la biblioteca y ahora a Ann, que ni siquiera la ha pedido, la vas a ayudar, eso esta muy bonito Lunático.

- Será porque ella me cae mejor – dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

- No te enfurruñes – me dijo Ann cuando me cruce de brazos y aparte de vista de Remus. Y a continuación me dijo bajito – cuando me presten los libros, me escaqueo y hacemos el trabajo juntos que te parece.

- Pero me dejaras copiarme de algo del tuyo – le dije también al oído.

- Me lo pensare – murmuró junto a mi oído

- Tortolitos – nos llamo James y me tiró un croissant a la cabeza – que llegamos tarde a pociones, luego seguís tonteando.

- Idiota – le dijimos a coro Lily, Ann y yo, y nos fuimos andando hacia nuestras clases, Lily, James y yo a pociones, y Ann, Remus y Marie a Runas y Peter a adivinación.

&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&

A la hora de la comida, estoy esperando a Ann en la puerta del Gran Comedor. La veo bajar las escaleras riéndose con Marie.

- Hola chicas

- Hola Sirius – me contestan ellas - ¿Qué haces aquí? – me dice Ann

- Os vengo a invitar a veniros con nosotros a comer cerca del lago.

- Vale – me dice Ann y veo como Marie se pone un poco colorada, ¿le dará vergüenza estar con nosotros?, no lo entiendo el otro día en Hogsmeade cuando hablamos no estaba así.

- Ann – la llamo cuando vamos hacia los terrenos y Marie se ha adelantado un poco hacia la manta roja que James ha conjurado para que podamos sentarnos todos – ¿porque Marie esta tan rara?

- ¿Lo has notado? – me pregunta y yo asiento – es que le gusta Remus – yo la miro con los ojos como platos – venga Sirius, compórtate, que se te esta poniendo cara de besugo.

- Con que cara de besugo – y tras decir esto empiezo a correr detrás de ella que ya esta corriendo hacia los chicos. Cuando la cojo por la cintura, justo antes de llegar a la manta donde están todos y empiezo a hacerle cosquillas.

- Por favor Sirius suéltame, jajajaja, venga, jajajaja, que no tiene gracia, jajaja – me dice Ann con las lagrimas saltadas de reírse.

- Pues tu te estas riendo – le contesto riéndome yo también.

- ¿Ese no es Watson? – comenta Peter mirando hacia las puertas del castillo.

En ese momento todos dejamos de reírnos, pero yo decido no soltar a Ann y esta se recuesta contra mi pecho.

- Pero de que esta vestido – pregunta Marie.

Cuando lo miro más atentamente me fijo en lo que dice Marie. Watson lleva el pelo teñido de verde en dos colas, un tutu rosa y un sujetador morado y va corriendo hacia el lago. Todos los estudiantes en los terrenos se vuelven a mirarlo, porque a parte de su extraño aspecto va cantando la canción "como un ola" con voz de pitufina.

Todo el mundo se levanta y se acerca a donde estamos, porque Watson se dirige a la parte del lago donde estamos nosotros. Cuando llega a nuestra altura uno de sus compañeros de Hufflepuff que venía siguiéndolo desde el castillo como otros muchos, le pregunta por que esta haciendo aquello.

- Porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida como un sireno, y así poder vivir con mi amor, Calamy, mi calamar gigante.

Todo el mundo que se ha congregado en los alrededores empieza a reírse, y Watson empieza a dar berridos, que parecen sirenio; en la superficie del lago se empiezan a asomar cabecitas verdes lo que miran con escepticismo, y parece ser que también se están riendo.

En este momento, cuando el del tutu rosa ya tiene el agua por la cintura, llega McGonnagal con Sprout y sacan a fuerza de varita al demente hacia la orilla, pero como Watson, intenta una y otra vez volver al agua, tienen que acabar petrificándolo, para poder llevárselo al castillo.

- No me puedo creer que hicieras algo así paddy – me dice Remus con una sonrisa en la cara cuando se ha despejado nuestro alrededor.

- Pues no te lo creas porque yo no he hecho nada de nada – le contesto aún con la imagen mental de lo que acababa de ocurrir. – De verdad que no he hecho nada – repito al ver la cara de Ann y Marie mirándome con caras escépticas - ¿Por qué nadie me cree?

- Admítelo Sirius – me dice James despeinándose – por nuestro historial todo apunta hacia nosotros, pero que conste que yo tampoco he hecho nada.

- He sido yo – todos nos giramos hacia Lily que en ese momento esta bebiéndose un refresco - ¿Por qué os sorprende a todos tanto? Me llevo todo el día rodeado de estos cuatro y os sorprende que me vengue de algún capullo engreído.

- Lily – comenzó James fingiendo quitarse una lagrimita – estoy orgulloso de ti.

- Y parecía tonta cuando la encontramos en la caja de los cereales – le comenté riéndome.

- Esa es la actitud merodeadora – dijo Remus y Peter asintió.

- Tú crees que si seguimos aquí mucho tiempo, también acabaremos así – le pregunta Ann a Marie.

- Es mejor que cuando nos vayamos lo hagamos sin hacer movimientos bruscos – le susurra Marie.

- Muy graciosas, muy graciosas – le decimos Remus y yo mientras empezamos a tirarles gusanitos.

- Ahora entiendo porque esta saliendo contigo Jamie, tenéis el mismo sentido del humor – le dice Ann a Prongs mientras este la fulmina con los ojos por haberle llamado Jamie.

- Bueno Lily, ¿como empezasteis a salir? – le pregunta Marie a Lils.

- Es verdad, cuando me fui a Beuxbatons lo odiabas a muerte – Contesta Ann ignorando las miradas de James.

- Pues veras, no es que lo odiara, es que me caía fatal, siempre tan presuntuoso, se lo tenía tan creído, siempre tan pesado y seguro de si mismo… - empezó Lily

- Gracias Lils, yo también te quiero – refunfuño James.

- Pero ahora te quiero – Lily hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia – A lo que íbamos, pues eso yo odiaba su actitud, no a él, odiaba que siempre fuera tan machito y prepotente, teniendo a cualquier chica que quisiera, por eso yo no quise ser una mas, así que nunca aceptaba salir con él, y se lo dije, cuando no paraba de pedirme explicaciones de porque no salía con él. Y no pasaron ni dos días cuando llegue a la sala común y hubo un gran revuelo, y cuando ya estaba dispuesta a mandar a todo el mundo a sus habitaciones porque no dejaban estudiar a los de quinto, me di cuenta que en medio de la sala común estaba James vestido con un uniforme femenino.

- ¿Y por eso saliste con él? – le pregunta Ann, con una mirada escéptica - ¿Por qué se vistió de mujer?

- No fue por eso listilla – contesta James – fue porque le dije que si hacía falta iría a todas las clases así vestido para demostrarle que no me importaba mi reputación, que ella era lo mas importante que tenía en mi vida. – y diciendo esto abrazó por la espalda a Lily.

- Por eso te quiero idiota – le dijo Lily con tono cariñoso – ¿Vosotras no harías algo así por alguien que de verdad os importara?

- Supongo que si – contesto Marie

- Yo no, yo nunca me vestiría de chico, yo le pediría al chico en cuestión que hiciera algo en contra de su naturaleza, en el caso de James sería que perdiera un partido de quidditch, en el caso de Snape le pediría que se lavara el pelo todos los días – terminó riéndose Ann.

La semana siguiente fue increíble, Ann y yo íbamos a todas partes juntos, estábamos castigados juntos, comíamos juntos, estudiábamos en los jardines y en la biblioteca juntos, vamos mejor dicho ella estudiaba y yo la miraba, si lo se, soy un tonto enamorado, pero que le voy a hacer, ella es estupenda, me hace sentirme bien sólo con estar junto a ella, me olvido de todos los problemas simplemente cuando estamos juntos sentados en la sala de los menesteres, ella leyendo alguno de sus libros con sus pies sobre mi regazo y yo simplemente jugando a las cartas con James, mientras Lily también lee en otro de los sillones tocándole el pelo distraídamente mientras comenta su libro con Ann, Remus y Marie ríen divertidos mientras Peter le cuenta alguna de las suyas y de vez en cuando se dan besos cuando creen que los demás no miramos o se van cogiendo de las manos distraídamente mientras jugamos al ajedrez, las cartas o lo que sea que estemos haciendo en ese momento.

Pues si, Lunático y Marie, están en la etapa pegajosa del enamoramiento, desde hace unos dos o tres días están así. Y ahora os preguntareis porque yo no estoy igual con Ann, pues no será porque no lo intento pero es que no se como actuar de ese modo con ella, no la quiero asustar, no quiero que piense que estoy jugando con ella, en conclusión que si antes estaba confundido con lo que sentía ahora estoy confundido sobre la manera de actuar sabiendo ya lo que siento. Así que he pensado en algo, pero no os lo voy a contar, no vaya a ser que a alguno se os escape delante de Ann y se estropee la sorpresa.

…………………………

Así que aquí me encuentro, en el vestuario con James que no me deja salir al campo de Quidditch, mientras que Lily le está echando la culpa de todo lo que esta pasando, Peter intenta que Lily no le saque los ojos a James por lo que se supone que ha hecho, pero entre nosotros os diré que no ha tenido nada que ver, porque el pobre al verme se esta dando de cabezazos contra las taquillas. Remus y Marie se han ido hace un rato riéndose, pero cuando empiezo a escuchar una voz familiar empiezo a ponerme nervioso.

Y este era el panorama cuando entraron en el vestuario Ann, Marie y Remus, Moony entra el primero colocándose a mi lado para no perderse detalle de la expresión de todos cuando Ann deje de preguntarle a Marie porque se ríe y me vea.

Nada mas verme se queda de piedra y luego empieza a reírse sin parar, mira a Remus y empiezan los dos a reírse hasta que se les saltan las lagrimas, luego el lobito señala a la otra parte del vestuario donde están Lily, siendo sujetada por Pet y James mirándome de vez en cuando y dándose cabezazos, vuelven a mirarme y luego otra vez riéndose. La verdad es que me estoy empezando a mosquear…. Desde cuando estos dos tienen tantas confianzas…

- Solo vas a reírte, no se para que hago nada… - le digo a Ann enfurruñándome.

- Lo siento pero es que jamás pensé que hicieras algo así y además así te pareces mucho a Regulus – y vuelve a reírse - ¿Por qué has hecho esto Sirius? O es que de buenas a primeras te has vuelto fan de Slythering y por eso te has pintado la cara así.

- No si al final soy idiota y todo – le contesto mirando para otro sitio, voy a tener que agradecer tener pintada la cara al estilo braveheart con los colores de Sly, así todo el mundo en el vestuario, o sea todos mis amigos, no pueden ver que me he sonrojado hasta las orejas.

- Chicos ¿nos dejáis a solas?, ¿podemos hablar Sirius?, prometo no reírme – y diciendo esto y con una mirada, Ann consigue que los chicos, Lily y Marie se sienten vayan fuera del vestuario, que James no siga perdiendo neuronas con los cabezazos y que los demás sigamos teniendo taquillas.

- Sirius mírame

- ¿Para que? – le contesto – ya ha quedado claro que soy un idiota

- ¿A que viene que digas esto?, ¿a que viene que hayas hecho esto, que pretendes conseguir?

- No pretendo conseguir nada, solo quiero que alguien se de cuenta que seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, hasta algo absolutamente contrario a mi naturaleza.

- Creo que así pintado llamarías la atención de todo el mundo – noto la voz de Ann a mi espalda pero no me vuelvo, si vale soy un cobarde y eso que Gryffindor es la casa de los valientes, pero si ahora la miro a la cara y veo que ella no me corresponde y esta intentando que su negativa no me afecte demasiado me sentiría como si me hubieran sacado toda la sangre del cuerpo y una manada de thestrals me hubieran pisoteado.

- No me importa lo que piense todo el colegio de mi, solo me importa la opinión de una persona ahora mismo – sigo jugándomelo todo, quien no arriesga no gana ¿no? – no puedo evitar sentir esto por ti Ann, tengo miedo que esto cambie, pero por otro lado no tengo suficiente con lo que tenemos ahora ¿no se si me explico o si me he vuelto completamente loco?

En ese momento dejo de hablar porque noto los brazos de Ann rodeándome desde mi espalda y siento como se recuesta en mi espalda apoyando su frente entre mis omoplatos – Siempre tienes que armar tanto por algo tan simple como decirme Ann me gustas, y además se nota a leguas que estaba deseando que me lo dijeras Sirius, todos saben que siento algo por ti.

Me doy la vuelta lentamente, ahora la frente de Ann esta apoyada en mi hombro, me encanta esta postura, al ser mas bajita que yo, y al estar ahora yo también abrazándola parece ser que encajamos a la perfección, y no hace falta que digamos nada, ahora en silencio hay una calma absoluta en mi interior, algo que nunca antes había sentido.

- Bueno, es que no es tan simple Ann, no solo me gustas, es que creo que me he enamorado de ti – en ese momento Ann levanta la mirada y puedo verla, y puedo deciros que nunca la había visto tan guapa, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes.

- Eres un tonto sin remedio Sirius – y dicho esto me besa, es la primera vez que una chica logra que me quede inmóvil pero tranquilos que fue por poco tiempo porque no tardo en corresponderle el beso, y hubieramos seguido así si no fuera por las voces de James y Lily.

- No vas a entrar ahí James

- Pero es que no pueden tardar tanto en arreglar las cosas, si esta muy claro que están locos el uno por el otro – contesta desesperado James – Lils compréndeme, nos van a penalizar por llegar tarde al partido.

En ese momento Ann y yo dejamos de besarnos y empezamos a reírnos, estaba claro que hay cosas que jamás cambiaran por mucho tiempo o muchas cosas que pasen.

- Déjame que te limpie la cara o a James le va a dar un infarto y acabara por tirar la puerta abajo – me dice Ann y con un movimiento de varita me limpia toda la pintura de la cara.

- Si quieres puedo salir pintado, sabes que lo haría por ti – le digo todavía manteniéndola abrazada intentado retrasar el momento de salir y enfrentarme con James.

- Pero Sirius piensa en mi reputación que dirán de mí si ven que salgo de un vestuario con un hincha de Sly, y además así pintado eres clavado a Regulus y me das repelus. Así que sal ahí fuera y gana de una vez por todas para que podamos celebrarlo siguiendo con lo que hemos empezado hace un momento.

- ¿Y si perdemos? – le pregunto acercándome lentamente a ella.

- Pues puedes buscarme para que te consuele.

- Ummm, las dos opciones son buenas, pero creo que prefiero ganar, además sino pobre Lily, se quedaría sin James, los infartos tan jóvenes no son una tontería.

- Pero recuerda que cuando juegues con Hufflepuff vas a perder, porque no creas que por estar enamorada de ti vas a conseguir que deje de animar a mi casa.

En ese momento supe que las cosas no iban a cambiar entre nosotros, solo iban a mejorar, y volví a besarla hasta que James arto de esperar entro en el vestuario y ante una atónita Ann me cogió del brazo y me saco a rastras al campo mientras refunfuñaba que para estar besuqueándome por ahí podía esperar a terminar el partido igual que hacían Lily y él.

Cuando empezó el partido y sobrevolé con la escoba el campo James se calmo bastante, entro en la fase de buscador, donde nada es capaz de cambiar su buen humor, la escoba hace milagros en él.

- ¿No crees que estas haciendo que esto dure demasiado Prongs? – le pregunte cuando llevábamos cuarenta minutos de partido y le acababa de despejar una bludger que iba directa a su cabeza.

- Impaciente por salir a celebrar por ahí ¿verdad? – me contesto con una mirada socarrona dirigida a las gradas donde Ann, Lily, Remus, Pet y Marie estaban animándonos.

- ¿Tú no? – fue mi respuesta y con una gran sonrisa James asintió y se lanzo en picado a por la snitch. Gryffindor gano y cuando salí del vestuario después de ducharme, Ann me esperaba afuera sentada en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared.

- Ya era hora, tardas más que yo en ducharte – y con una sonrisa me da su mano para que la ayude a levantarse – ¿a donde vamos a ir para celebrar la victoria?

- Los chicos y Marie van a ir a la sala de los menesteres ¿te apetece que vayamos? – Asiente y me la subo a caballito para llevarla hasta el castillo al igual que muchísimas veces la había llevado cuando estábamos en primero y era una pequeñaja.

- Si esto de pintarte la cara no te hubiera salido bien que hubieras hecho – me pregunta mientras nos dirigimos al castillo.

- Pues creo que hubiera sido capaz hasta de cortarme el pelo como un monje tibetano – le digo riéndome.

- Pues – me susurra en el oído – me alegro que no llegaras a esos extremos, me encanta enterrar las manos en tu pelo cuando me besas. – en ese momento la bajo de mi espalda, me doy la vuelta y ella suelta mi bolsa del equipo y poco a poco nos acercamos hasta que coloco mis manos en su cintura y ella las suyas en mi nuca y nos besamos, lenta pausadamente, saboreando cada uno de esos instantes, hasta que ella entierra sus manos en mi pelo y yo la acerco mas a mi y el beso se hace mucho mas intenso.

Nos separamos cuando nos quedamos sin aire y en ese momento, con las mejillas sonrojadas Ann me dice – creo que los chicos entenderán si llegamos un poco mas tarde a la fiesta ¿no?

- ¿en que estas pensando?

- Yo no pienso nada solo digo que ahora mismo tu habitación estará muy vacía – me dice con una sonrisa picara y consigue que sonría por igual, en un segundo acabo de recoger con una mano mi bolsa que seguía en el suelo y con la otra agarro a Ann de la mano y salimos corriendo entre risas hasta la torre Gryffindor…

Me encanta estar enamorado.

**FIN**

**Bueno chicos y chicas, ya esta aquí el final, es el primer fic que escribo hasta el final!! Y espero que mi musa que acaba de aparecer (parece ser que hace demasiado calor en la calle y busca en mi casa el aire acondicionado… ¬¬ se puede tener la cara mas dura??) no me vuelva a abandonar y me permita seguir con el fic ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por….**

**Pues eso, que espero que el final os guste porque me ha llevado bastante terminarlo y que me convenciera. Gracias a Elizabeth Wood Black y Alex Potter Malfoy por sus reviews, aunque sois pocas las que habeis dejado reviews, os merecíais que terminara la historia, asi que este capitulo va por vosotras!!**

**Un beso para tods y que paséis un feliz verano!!**

**Se admiten reviews que ayudan a combatir el calor a esta pobre sevillana que aguanta diariamente los cuarenta y tantos grados. Nos vemos en el próximo fic!!**


End file.
